


Camping Woes

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life: Deluxe [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fareeha insists that she and Angela go camping. Things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Woes

If there was one thing Angela was proud of, it was her house. It was new, shiny, and expensive. Truly, she couldn't have picked a better place to live. The couch was comfortable as she sipped her morning coffee. The thermostat kept the room at a cozy temperature, just right for Mercy as she binged through a recent novel. Modern conveniences are great. 

"Hey, babe! Look out below!" The serenity of Angela's morning soul-searching was interrupted as a large green duffel came flying down the steps, landing a few feet in front of her as Fareeha trotted close behind. 

"Uh." Angela took off her glasses, gesturing at the canvas bag. "What is this?"

"Well, I thought I'd surprise you. We're going camping today!" Pharah was dressed in a patterned flannel jacket, ready to go. The smile on her face was one of assuming that it was impossible for someone to dislike camping.

"Sweetheart, you know how they say marriage is all about compromise?" Ziegler slowly pushed her glasses back onto her nose, her eyes barely peeking over the edges. "This isn't that."

"Yeah, well, it's also not compromise when I wake up tied to the bed, so." Fareeha put her hands on the hips, knowing she had won as Angela huffed. 

"You said-Fiiiiiine, we can go camping for one night. Where's Hana, I doubt she'll want to come."

"She left." Pharah shrugged, picking up the duffel and throwing it over her shoulder. "She came down while you were still asleep, earlier than i've ever seen her before. Said she was going to the park." 

"....Why would she want to go to the park, she hates the sun." 

"I think it has something to do with that 'lucio' person she was talking about the other day. Remember? I don't really know, though. Didn't bother to ask. Now stop stalling and let's go, I already have the car loaded up." 

"Waitwaitwaitwait." Angela held a hand, not budging from her complacent posture on the sofa. "Who'll feed Dieter if I go?" Mercy's answer was Fareeha groaning, walking to the fridge, pulling out a head of lettuce, and setting it in Dieter's cage. 

"Done. I'm sure he'll be fine. Now let's go." 

"What about coffee?" 

 

"This is some of the worst coffee i've ever had. What is this shit." Angela stared at the tin mug with disdain, sitting on a stump in the middle of the godforsaken campsite. Fareeha was chopping wood nearby, the one saving grace of this situation being the way her muscles bulged whenever she lifted the axe above her head. Things could be worse.Thankfully, Fareeha hadn’t insisted they go hiking. 

Pharah walked over, dumping a pile of wood on the ground in front of her wife. “Aaaaaannnnd there. Let’s get the fire started before it gets dark.” Angela watched as Pharah carefully crafted a wooden pyramid, shaving off some wood chips to form a neat pile underneath. “Alright, that’s probably good enough. Hand me a match.”

Fareeha jolted as a cone of fire shot right past her face, dousing the wood in flame. She snapped her head around, confronting her wife; who was holding bug spray and a lighter. “What? Fire’s going.” 

“Let’s...let’s just set up the tent.” The tent came in an unnaturally small throw bag, as most tents do. Ziegler took one look at it before reclining the car seats. 

“I’m going to sleep in the car.” 

“Babe, c’mon. You’re being lame.” Fareeha sighed, doing her best to enjoy the great outdoors as she worked on the tent poles. One snapped on her finger. Painfully. “FUCK.” Mercy watched the whole ordeal from inside the car, where she was laying out her sleeping bag across the seats. 

“Are you almost done out there?!” 

“FUcking…..Goddammit.” Pharah ripped open the car door. “Move over, i’m sleeping here too.” 

“I thought it wasn’t camping if you weren’t sleeping in a tent~” 

“...Fraud. Whatever. Now that that’s done, let’s go catch dinner.” Fareeha made a short trip to the truck of the car, returning with a pair of fishing rods. Angela couldn’t help but laugh.

“Alright, sweetheart. You got me. Good joke. Great joke. Knee-slapper.” 

“This isn’t a joke.” The homebody doctor winced at the words as Fareeha set one of the fishing poles against the car, tossing the other over her shoulder and heading down the road towards the river. “You don’t have to come. I guess some of us will be eating fish tonight, and some of us won’t.” 

“Uhuh. Yeah. Have fun, sweetheart. Just don’t get mauled by a bear.” 

 

The sky darkened, the pair sitting on a log of a bench, watching the campfire burn in their eyes. “Are you sure you don’t want some salmon cream cheese? It’s pretty good on these crackers.” 

“I said i’m not hungry.” Fareeha crossed her arms, grumbling. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, the reason why this one was so short. College started today. And it is killing me. I'll do my best to continue doing 2k's every 2-3 days but i don't know how it will turn out just yet. For right now i just wanted to get something posted.


End file.
